peugeot_108fandomcom-20200214-history
DisneyQuest
When Disney officials announced that DisneyQuest would close in 2016 as part of the continued redevelopment of Downtown Disney into Disney Springs, Reagan Farmer began uploading videos based on cars from manufacturers including Peugeot and Rolls-Royce. On 14th March 2015, he uploaded LY57 ZDZ, a registration registered to a 2007 Volkswagen Jetta 2.0 T S I Sport 4dr DSG saloon in black which had a automatic transmission. The fifth-generation Jetta was only the second Volkswagen product to make its world debut at a U.S. Auto show with the other being the New Beetle. The MK5 sedan went on sale in the USA prior to any other country, reflecting the importance of the car in that market for Volkswagen. US$800 million was spent upgrading the factory in Puebla for its production. This included a US$290 million new engine production line for the 5-cylinder power plant, a US$50 million investment in the press shop as well as a US$200 million purchase of 460 robots, which increased automation by 80%. Final assembly of the car also takes place in China and South Africa for those respective markets. Like initial production of the second generation in China, the Asian and African plants build the car from a complete knock down kit shipped from the factory in Puebla. Local assembly in Kaluga, Russia, started in early 2008. The Škoda factory in Aurangabad is used for final assembly. As with the previously mentioned assembly plants, CKD kits from Volkswagen de México will be used. The fifth generation car has the widest variety of names of any generation. In most countries, it is referred to as the Jetta but exceptions to this include "Volkswagen Bora" in Mexico and Colombia, "Volkswagen Vento" in Argentina and Chile and "Volkswagen Sagitar" in China. On 22nd March, Reagan uploaded the actual version of the Jetta which had a copyright claim by Ellie Goulding. He then went ahead and acknowledged the claim. The Jetta also had a copyright claim from the National Geographic Channel because it had used one of its episodes from a Canadian documentary television program produced by Cineflix investigating air crashes. 1 year earlier Reagan had uploaded the Renault Scénic XMOD as part of his plans to bring the Teletubbies back for 2016. Unlike the Jetta, the Scénic XMOD features a audio section of Blame by Calvin Harris ft John Newman with a genre of EDM. Newman initially approached Harris via Twitter about collaborating on a song he had worked on. He sent a demo with his vocals and a few chords and Harris built the music around it. Newman wrote all the lyrics. The music video for Blame was directed by Emil Nava and released in September 2014. The video begins with both Harris and Newman in separate places in their appropriate houses where they are both on the bed. Newman is watching some models who are seen on a film projector. Meanwhile, the models decide to go to a nightclub where one girl gets drunk while other models split where they fall into a sink, beer cooler, puddle, and finally, a tub. The video ends with the models ending up in a river where they are freezing. 2 months after Tiring Game was released, second practice of the 2015 United States Grand Prix was postponed due to heavy rain and a thunderstorm. ‘Marshals unable to work due to the proximity of lightning’ was the message from race control just prior to the scheduled start of the 90-minute session and conditions never improved enough for the required medical helicopter to fly. Reagan lost consciousness after watching a video about the ‘Marshals unable to work due to the proximity of lightning’ message and had to go to his Bart Simpson-filled bedroom to recover. On 25th October, Reagan could only manage 2 videos regarding the convertible version of the Renault Mégane and the 4-door version of the Renault Symbol. He later pointed out that the Symbol was his second-favourite Renault behind the Vel Satis because it is distinguished by its unusual height which results in proportions some viewed as being ungainly. Design commentator Stephen Bayley decided that the problem with the car was that it was not ugly enough. Renault's stated intention was to target selective modern customers who were identified as distancing themselves from the conventional saloon. The Vel Satis was an attempt to redefine the prestige car in French terms. The Vel Satis shares its "platform" with the Laguna and Espace IV (also known as Renault Espace the Fourth) and was produced on the same assembly line in Sandouville. Reviews of the car were critical of its ride and its handling but noted the car was quiet under most conditions. The reviewer noted that the V6 diesel engine was better suited to the car's lounge lizard pretensions and that all of which conspires to make the car's ride quality even more of a disappointment. In 2005, Renault UK decided not to develop an right-hand drive version of the facelifted 2005MY Vel Satis as sales of the model had been poor in the United Kingdom since launch. This came only two years after the Renault Avantime coupé/MPV was discontinued. The 2005MY Vel Satis featured an reprofiled front grille section with less chrome but Renault cancelled Vel Satis production. The Renault Latitude was hired as the Vel Satis's replacement in 2011, and is facelifted for 2015 with a new rear fascia. The Latitude is the successor to the Vel Satis. Sales of the Latitude began in Asia, Australia and Eastern Europe in autumn 2010. In Mexico, it was launched during the first quarter of 2011 as the Renault Safrane. The European version of the Latitude was shown at the 2010 Paris Motor Show, and sales in Western Europe began in early 2011, but not in the United Kingdom. Why? Because the Vel Satis deserved to be replaced by the Latitude and because it will be uploaded onto Reagan's YouTube channel in 2016 at its own right. The Renault Talisman is slightly larger than the Laguna. Daimler personnel visited the car manufacturing site at Douai and gave input on quality control and perceived quality. They wanted to give the car the “fluid and emotional” aspect of smaller models from the company. The Talisman has 5 trim levels (Life, Zen, Business, Intens and Initiale Paris). It has a four wheel steering system (called 4Control) and a system which allows adjusting all car settings between four options called Comfort, Sport, Eco, and Neutral. The Talisman has a new infotainment system with a 8.7-inch touchscreen introduced in the Renault Espace the Fifth crossover, called R-Link 2. The equipment also include adaptive cruise control, lane departure warning, traffic sign detection with excess speed warning and blind spot alerts for the car. The use of the Talisman name is intended as a way of unifying Renault nomenclature across the world, which is already sold in China under the name Talisman. Thomas the Tank Engine said that Reagan's other videos would believe that the Talisman name conjures up notions of both protection and power. The saloon version of the Talisman was first unveiled on 6 July 2015 at the Château de Chantilly by Renault's CEO Carlos Ghosn, with a estate version being revealed at the 2015 Frankfurt Motor Show. It is based on the CMF-CD platform, jointly developed by Renault and Nissan, and is the second Renault car using it following the Espace. The use of the new platform is aimed at giving the Talisman a production volume advantage that the Laguna never achieved. Renault bosses stated that the Talisman will not be engineered for the United Kingdom but Reagan denied the rumours by saying that the Talisman will be uploaded onto his YouTube channel in January 2016 and will join DisneyQuest and the Fiat 500X. Brazilian racing driver who won three Formula One world championships by the name of Ayrton Senna will also appear in 2016. Rubens Barrichello clipped a curb and crashed heavily at 140-230/mph at the Variante Bassa chicane, with Senna getting out of his Williams FW16 and going to the Medical Centre. Minutes after the accident, Barrichello regained consciousness and found Senna looking over him. After learning Barrichello had survived, Senna returned to his car and continued driving. On Saturday 30th April 1994, Barrichello told Senna that he was flying back to England to watch the race on television. Suddenly, Roland Ratzenberger crashed. Ratzenberger's car became airborne and crashed into a concrete wall on the inside of the Villeneuve curve before resting in the middle of the track. Senna saw the replays of the accident and rushed into the pit lane to get inside a course car driving past the Tamburello bend towards the scene of the accident. When Senna arrived, Ratzenberger was taken into an ambulance, allowing him to inspect the car. He went back to the Medical Centre where he learnt from Dr Sid Watkins that Ratzenberger had died. On Sunday 1st May 1994, Senna was the fastest in the warm-up session by nine tenths of a second. Afterwards, he spotted former McLaren rival Alain Prost sitting at a table. They talked together for 30 minutes, with Senna lobbying for Prost's help in improving Formula One safety and Prost agreeing to meet Senna before the Monaco Grand Prix. Senna filmed an in-car lap of Imola for French television channel T F1, where he greeted Prost: "A special hello to our dear friend Alain. We all miss you, Alain." Prost said that he was amazed and very touched by the comment. Pedro Lamy and JJ Lehto were involved in a serious accident spraying debris in to the crowd and injuring bystanders. Track officials deployed the Opel Vectra safety car to slow down the field and allow the removal of debris. The cars proceeded under the safety car for five laps. Senna's car left the racing line at the 190 mph Tamburello corner and struck an unprotected concrete barrier (Ouch! That is very nasty!). The car hit the wall at a shallow angle and tore off the right front wheel and nose cone and spun to a halt. After Senna's Williams FW16 stopped he was initially motionless in the cockpit. After about ten seconds, his head was seen to lift to the left before returning to its original position. Thereafter, he did not move again. What appeared to have happened was that the right front wheel shot up upon impact and entered the cockpit, striking the right frontal area of his helmet. The violence of the wheel's impact pushed his head back against the headrest, causing fatal skull fractures. A piece of suspension attached to the wheel had partially penetrated his Bell M3 helmet and caused trauma to his head. It appeared that a jagged piece of the upright assembly had penetrated the helmet visor just above his right eye. Senna was using a medium-sized M3 helmet with a new "thin" Bell visor. Fire marshals arrived at the car and were unable to touch Senna before qualified medical personnel arrived. Senna was pulled out of the car minutes after the accident. Television coverage from an overhead helicopter was seen around the world, as rescue workers gave Senna medical attention. Close inspection of the area in which the medical staff treated Senna revealed a considerable amount of blood on the ground. The race was stopped. The helicopter landed in front of the Maggiore Hospital. Doctors rushed Senna into intensive care; a brain scan confirmed the diagnosis made on the track. At 3:10, Senna's heart stopped beating, doctors restarted his heart, and he was placed on a life-support machine. Senna's brother, Leonardo Senna arranged for a priest to perform the last rites which occurred at 6:15. Senna's heart stopped beating at 6:37. Dr Maria Teresa Fiandri, the emergency department head physician at the hospital who was off-duty and had been watching the race live from home with her sons, immediately left for the hospital and arrived at the same time as Senna's helicopter landed some 28 minutes after the crash. She confirmed that the blood loss suffered by Senna was due to a damaged superficial temporal artery and that Senna appeared serene and the rest of the body was intact. Dr Maria Teresa Fiandri became responsible for providing medical updates to the media and public that had amassed at the hospital, but, at 6:40, Senna was dead. Bob Jenkins of NASCAR on E S P N Speedworld relayed the news of Senna's death to American viewers during the 1994 Winston Select 500 at Talladega Superspeedway just as the drivers were coming to the restart. Dale Earnhardt dedicated his win to Senna. Also, CNN announced the news of Senna's death. Brazil's television networks spent the rest of the day interrupting their normal programming schedules to announce Senna's death and replay his last interview, which was given to the media on the day before the crash. Many motor racing fans gathered outside of Maggiore Hospital to pay their respects to Senna, causing major traffic jams. Fans also gathered in the Williams F1 factory in Didcot where around 200 people attended with flowers laid on the front gates of the factory. The Italian and Brazilian press were critical of the FIA for the rule changes that were enacted for 1994. Michael Schumacher called for improvements in safety. Miguel Camino called Senna's death as the "blackest day for Grand Prix racing that I can remember." The FIA immediately investigated the Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari, which resulted in the Tamburello corner being changed into a left-right chicane. A 500-page report was handed over to prosecutors which suggested that a steering column had been the cause of Senna's crash. Miguel, Spain’s most renowned, admired and captivating car, said, "The honest truth is that no one will ever know exactly what happened. There's no doubt the steering column failed and the big question was whether it failed in the accident or did it cause the accident? It had fatigue cracks and would have failed at some point. There is no question that its design was very poor. All the evidence suggests the car did not go off the track as a result of steering column failure. If you look at the camera shots, especially from Michael Schumacher's following car, the car didn't understeer off the track. It oversteered, and is not consistent with a steering column failure. The rear of the car stepped out and all the data suggests that happened. Ayrton then corrected that by going to 50% throttle which would be consistent with trying to reduce the rear stepping out and then, half-a-second later, he went hard on the brakes. The question then is, why did the rear step out? The car bottomed much harder on that second lap which again appears to be unusual because the tyre pressure should have come up by then, leaving you expecting that the right rear tyre probably picked up a puncture from debris on the track. If I was pushed into picking out a single most likely cause, that would be it." Former Formula 1 driver Nelson Piquet said that Senna was under pressure and suffering emotional stress in his last days. Adriane Galisteu was in Portugal and his girlfriend Xuxa pursued him in Imola trying to break his relationship with Adriane and convince him to return to her. A cassette tape given to Senna by his brother Leonardo days before the accident allegedly contained an Adriane conversation with her ex-boyfriend. Together with Rubens Barrichello's accident and the death of Roland Ratzenberger, this could have stressed Senna, as seen in his last appearance in the grid. The retired Alain Prost said in the documentary Senna that there was something wrong with Senna when they met both two weeks before and at the Grand Prix. Following the deaths of Senna and Ratzenberger, many safety improvements were made. These ranged from increased crash test parameters, improved head protection, more structured procedures such as the formal use of safety cars and revisions to circuits especially at high speed corners, such as Imola's Tamburello. 21 years after Ayrton Senna died, Michael Schumacher suffered a serious head injury while skiing. He was airlifted to a hospital and placed in a medically induced coma, having suffered a traumatic brain injury. He was in the coma for six months from 29th December 2013 until 16th June 2014. He left the hospital in Grenoble for further rehabilitation at the University Hospital in Lausanne. Schumacher was brought back to his home for further rehabilitation. Schumacher was reported to be paralysed and wheelchair-bound as a result of the accident. On 1st January 2015, Reagan uploaded Michael Schumacher 2 years after his skiing accident. He said that the seven-time Formula One World Champion deserved the right to win 7 consecutive titles between 1994 and 2004. Schumacher holds many of Formula One's driver records, including most championships, race victories, pole positions and most races won in a single season: 13 in 2004. In 2002, Schumacher became the only driver in Formula One history to finish in the top three in every race of a season and then also broke the record for most consecutive podium finishes. According to the official Formula One website he is statistically the greatest driver the sport has ever seen. His career was not without controversy, with collisions with Damon Hill in 1994 in Adelaide and with Jacques Villeneuve in 1997 in Jerez. Schumacher is an ambassador for UNESCO and a spokesman for driver safety. He has been involved in numerous humanitarian efforts throughout his life and donated tens of millions of dollars to charity. Schumacher and his younger brother are the only brothers to win races in Formula One and they were the first brothers to finish 1st and 2nd in the same race, a feat. Schumacher helped develop the first lightweight carbon helmet. In 2004, a prototype was publicly tested by being driven over by a tank; it survived intact. The helmet keeps the driver cool by funneling directed airflow through fifty holes. In the 2012 Belgian Grand Prix, Pastor Maldonado let his clutch slip a fraction too soon and started his race before the lights had gone out, passing the Saubers of Kamui Kobayashi and Sergio Pérez. Romain Grosjean made a good start and moved up to the inside of La Source but squeezed Lewis Hamilton between himself and the pit wall. The two touched wheels, both drivers losing control. Grosjean then speared into the back of Pérez and became airborne, crashing heavily into Fernando Alonso. Grosjean came to rest at the outside wall. Hamilton crashed into Kamui Kobayashi as well as Alonso after Grosjean's heavy impact. Pérez lost his rear wing from Grosjean's hit and touched Maldonado when the accident happened, making Maldonado spin. Grosjean was fined €50,000 and was given a one-race ban for his involvement in the first-lap incident that saw four cars crash heavily at the La Source hairpin. Grosjean was replaced by Jérôme d'Ambrosio. d'Ambrosio had previously raced for Virgin Racing in 2011, and made his race début for Lotus at the Italian Grand Prix; he replaced Grosjean who was banned for one race for causing a multiple collision in Belgium. He qualified in 16th place and started in 15th place because of a 10-place grid drop penalty applied to Pastor Maldonado in the previous race. On 2nd April 2015 Reagan uploaded Max Verstappen who became the youngest World Championship Grand Prix driver to score 94 views in the Netherlands. The country had a watch time of 72% compared to the United Kingdom's 18% and Indonesia's 0.4%. On his first day Verstappen had a total of 101 views. But on 26th September, Verstappen was given a additional total of 7 views, thereby giving him a view count of 108 views. On 4th April 2013, Reagan uploaded 3 Gullane Pictures-related videos one of which got into five figures. Gullane Pictures Hit & Run had a total of 3,460 views. Alexander Armstrong makes a appearance in the video by singing a song relating to the word "angel." Gullane Pictures on Talking Tom and Ben News had a total of 2,637 views. Talking Ben and Talking Tom talk about the Gullane Pictures logo but they end up having a fight which is interrupted by technical difficulties. But Gullane Pictures Logo had a total of 23,838 views, the largest number of views for a Reagan Farmer YouTube video. The Airbus A390 was in second place with 13,218 views. On 8th February, Reagan caused surprise by uploading the Bentley Bentayga. The Bentayga was Bentley's first production SUV, and was an evolution of the 2012 Bentley EXP 9 F concept car. The heavily camouflaged test cars that had been photographed so far indicated that the Bentayga looked much closer to the Flying Spur in terms of styling than the EXP 9 F. 1 day after the Bentayga was uploaded, Reagan uploaded the Bentley Continental Flying Spur. The Continental Flying Spur was a large interiored four-door Grand Tourer with the performance of a sports coupé. The car was touted as a competitor to the Rolls-Royce Phantom. 1 year earlier Reagan had uploaded 3 versions of the Volkswagen Phaeton, a full-size luxury saloon manufactured by German automaker Volkswagen, described by them as their "premium class" vehicle. Reagan uploaded the Phaeton V10 TDI which had a total of 191 views. He then uploaded the Phaeton Facelift which had a total of 189 views. Lastly, Reagan uploaded the standard version of the Phaeton which had a total of 53 views. All three versions of the Phaeton acknowledged a copyright claim from Junior Senior. Well known for their single "Move Your Feet," the duo consisted of Jesper "Junior" Mortensen and Jeppe "Senior" Laursen. Throughout their career, they continued to draw respect from critics. "Move Your Feet" was one of the most played songs on Danish radio and eventually climbed the charts in over thirteen countries. The single is available on the soundtrack of the popular American television show Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. "Move Your Feet" is featured on the Northern American music video game Dance Dance Revolution Extreme for the PlayStation 2. The song is associated with its pixelated music video as seen in the VH1 commercial for I Love the 90's: Part Deux and in the background of its Dance Dance Revolution DDR Extreme dance. It was featured on the soundtrack of White Chicks. "Move Your Feet" appears as background music in the 2003 film Looney Tunes: Back in Action and is featured in the movie How to Eat Fried Worms as the "finishing" song before and during the end credits. In 2013, "Move Your Feet" was used in a television commercial for Google Chromebook. Kohl's Active also used this song in their 'bust a brand new move' advert. Reagan's beautiful girlfriend, Ariana Grande, posted an unfocused picture of herself on Instagram in July 2015 with the caption "focus" and stated it was a hint. Grande officially announced the single during her September 2015 appearance on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon and revealed that it would be released on 30th October. Grande started revealing parts of the song's lyrics, video and audio previews of the song as well as pixelated versions of the single's cover in early October through Instagram and Twitter. She revealed the official "Focus" single art cover on 14th October. A week before its release, a 15-second section of the track was used in a commercial for her début fragrance, Ari by Ariana Grande. "Focus" is built on stabbing big-band brass, slick synths and clanging percussion. Reagan criticized Jamie Foxx howling the chorus for grating quickly and for making "Focus" too similar to Grande's previous lead single Problem. Hannah Davis directed the song's music video. She had previously directed other music videos of Grande such as "Love Me Harder" and her joint single Bang Bang. Pointing out that Grande had already moved on, Reagan revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading the Aston Martin DB11 in 2016. Under the bonnet is expected to be a development of the existing Aston Martin V12, possibly with turbocharging for added power and efficiency. It’s likely that a V8 version of the DB11 could join Reagan's Aston Martin line-up in 2017, taking advantage of Reagan’s relationship with the car. The latest twin-turbo V8 from the Mercedes-AMG GT is a likely candidate for the DB11. Andy Palmer, Aston Martin CEO, said, "DB10 was a concept car that was already agreed for the new James Bond film. But calling it DB10 meant we were always going to skip a generation and call the next one DB11. So we decided to call the Bond car DB10 because up to that point it was DB8." With Reagan confirming that he’ll be focusing on Grande's lead single for her upcoming third studio album Moonlight in January 2016, he would expect DisneyQuest to début at the start of next year. Asked if he could see a time when there was more than one song in the Ariana Grande line-up, Reagan said: "Possibly, yes. But I think first we need to gain credibility. There’s already been some uproar that we should step out of the traditional sports car market so there has to be a first credible step that underlines that we always make the most beautiful cars. That precludes the possibility of more Ariana Grande songs. We will always be in that luxury segment so we have to be mindful of the debate about how many you can make before it’s not exclusive any more." Reagan also revealed that his seventh Ariana Grande song will most likely be "Focus." Asked if that would be the case, he replied: "Probably. The most important thing is to listen to our customers and provide a car that offers adequate versatility but it doesn’t have to be a Range Rover. But it might have to drive across a muddy field." Reagan will also upload the Mercedes-Benz GLS in January 2016 after the car was leaked in brochure shots. Although official details have yet to be released, Reagan can expect similar updates to what's found on the ML-based G L E. The G L S is about asking a former lover to spend one last time with you, although the basic seven seat cabin layout isn't expected to change. What will change is the engine range. The G L 350d V6 diesel will probably get a boost in fuel economy and a reduction in CO2 emissions, while power should also increase to 254 bhp. The 6.2-litre V8 in the Mercedes G L 63 AMG is expected to remain unchanged other than some minor efficiency tweaks. It's very likely that the G L S will eventually receive the plug-in hybrid powertrain from the G L E 500e. In that guise it produces 346 bhp and 650Nm of torque but Reagan wouldn't expect quite the same performance with the new G L S. When asked by Auto Express what he thought of the G L S, Reagan said, "Something to be excited about in 2016 because the Mercedes G L S is my favourite SUV by the brand. I guess I'll wait until 1st January 2016, and then I will put the G L S to the test by uploading it to my YouTube channel. Now that's what I am talking about!" The G L S will feature new front headlamps and revised rear lamps as well as a redesigned dashboard, similar to the one found in the G L E. Reagan uploaded the Mercedes S-Class on 8th February 2015 at 8:00. Unlike the C-Class, the S-Class features the people counting down from 5 to 1 in Spanish and saying "Happy New Year!" in English scene. On 25th October, Lewis Hamilton sealed his third drivers' world title with victory at the 2015 United States Grand Prix. It appeared as if Hamilton was going to miss out as he led the race but appeared a sitting duck with Nico Rosberg. But on lap 43, Daniil Kvyat suffered a heavy impact at the penultimate corner, causing a safety car period. Daniel Ricciardo called for the FIA to clear up the regulations of the virtual safety car. Kimi Räikkönen was equally displeased, complaining about the rules concerning driving standards. Following his on-track battle with Max Verstappen, he demanded clarification on whether Verstappen's aggressive driving style was legal. Concerning the collision between Nico Hülkenberg and Ricciardo, Force India revealed that damage to Hülkenberg's front wing had caused him to lose downforce and slide into the Red Bull. The chairman of the Circuit of the Americas spoke of a "tough weekend" for the organizers, which had been "financially devastating for the company" that runs the track. This was caused in large parts by the weather conditions over the weekend, while the return of the Mexican Grand Prix also played a role. Alexander Rossi was delighted with his result in twelfth, feeling that it could be "the start of great things" after he had equalled the team's best result of the season. On 31st October, Reagan uploaded Focus and revealed that he expects to finish his YouTube career in 2022 after Lewis Hamilton sealed his third drivers' world title with victory at the 2015 United States Grand Prix. He had been linked with a move to retire but he signed a new three-year deal with YouTube, taking him up to 2018. That could mean Reagan retiring from YouTube in 2022, aged 22 - with a maximum of 2,000 videos to his name. Reagan will introduce a stunning camera angle from the Season 3 episode "All at Sea" in Bexhill, in which the narrator says that the horizon of Bexhill is packed with sails flapping against the blue skies. Hitler tells Thomas that he wishes he could sail to far away lands but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. Harold tells the two characters that the boats are there for the Regatta and that it's his job to hover around in case he's needed. Hitler asks Harold if he's ever been to the horizon, and Harold says that he can land on ships, anywhere, anytime. But there is worse to come. That night, a huge storm sweeps across Bexhill and causes havoc: trees are blown onto the line. Percy says that he doesn't feel safe in the Smelters but KDA ignores him and plays Turn the Music Louder to stop the storm from hitting Brighton. Thomas feels sorry for KDA and wishes there was something he could do to make things better again by saying, "Yes, indeed. But what? We can't mend broken trees." Galantis put things right at the last minute by playing 10.87 seconds of the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I), accompanied by a thumping sound that is repeated for the entire scene where the children run for cover due to a spring rain shower. Hitler speculates that the Soviets might have captured the railway bridge over the Oder but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tells Ariana Grande what she wants but Grande sings from the word "Hey" right through to the letter "Y." Hitler looks at Grande and a 1.79 second picture of Bexhill is used causing Hitler to hang up the phone. That night, Thomas the Tank Engine gets Bexhill into trouble for causing KDA to play Turn the Music Louder. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late Category:DisneyQuest